


Follow The Spirit Guides

by TheMeaningofHaste



Series: A Very Stucky Halloween [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Halloween, M/M, Ouija Board, i'm not even sorry, oh god this got so out of control, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re right, we should probably clarify. Oh spirit in the sky, are you saying I should fuck Steve later?” The pointer moved across the board to rest over ‘no’. “Hmm, that’s odd. Oh most noble and trustworthy spirit guide, are you trying to tell me I should fuck Steve now?”</p>
<p>Steve didn’t even have to watch as the pointer moved across the top of the board to answer ‘yes’. Bucky grinned up at him, taking his fingers off the planchette to ghost his fingers across Steve’s thigh. “Well Steve, you heard the spirits.”</p>
<p>or, you should always do what your spirit guide tells you to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Spirit Guides

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God this just got so out of hand as I was writing it. Also, I got super behind in writing this so I didn't have time to get it beta'd if I wanted to have it up today so any mistakes are mine. I should be sorry but I'm not, so enjoy!

Music was pounding from the speakers, audible before Steve ever opened the door. Clint’s annual Halloween party is legendary, and this year appeared to be no different. The walk to the front door was lined with brightly lit, carved pumpkins and the front porch was covered in stringy, fake spider webs. It’s his first party since graduating college last May, and apparently he went all out.

“Hey!” Clint called when they walk inside, ducking around a fake skeleton that it hanging directly in front of the door. He had a beer in each hand as he weaved through the crowd to greet them.

Bucky grinned, squeezing Steve’s hand gently for reassurance as he pulled them deeper inside. Colored lights were strung over every available surface, casting a dim glow over the party. Mood lighting was probably what Clint would call it.               

“You want a drink?” Bucky had to yell to be heard over the music, his lips brushing against the shell of Steve’s ear as he leaned in close.

Steve just nodded, looking around the crowd for anyone he might know. He’s never been one for wild parties but Clint is a good friend and Bucky has always loved an excuse to cut loose for a night, and well, Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the results. In the living room Natasha was leaning against the fireplace mantle, talking to Sam and Pepper. Elegant, yet slightly terrifying as always, Nat was dressed as Princess Leia and not in her white robes, no Nat was fucking _slave girl_ Leia and she looked incredible. Clint must be thrilled.

Sam was dressed in a fighter pilot jumpsuit and Pepper was clad in a yellow jumpsuit, brandishing a menacing sword. Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable in his costume, Steve crossed over to join them, weaving easily between people. He’d chosen a generic police officer uniform since it had been the only costume he could find that didn’t look ridiculous on his tiny frame.

“Here you go officer.” Bucky winked as he passed over a drink. For some reason Bucky really liked seeing Steve in uniform, constantly whispering things they could do with handcuffs in Steve’s ear.

Steve’s not really sure what the appeal is, especially compared to how Bucky looks dressed as a Roman gladiator for christ sakes. Clad in little more than a skirt and a pair of gauntlets, Bucky looked unfairly handsome, and it was a good thing that they lived close by, because it had taken a lot longer for them to get out of the house after Steve had caught sight of his boyfriend.

They were almost through their first drink, catching up with their friends when Clint finally stopped making the rounds long enough to talk.

“What the Hell are you supposed to be?” Steve yelled over the music, because Clint looked kind of like a homeless hobbit. He had a long, dark wig and a thick black cloak that looked way too heavy and warm to be comfortable. Underneath the cloak his clothes were also black, but it looked as if Clint had taken them outside to roll around in the dirt before putting them on. Yeah, definitely a homeless hobbit.

“I’m Jon Snow,” Clint replied with an indignant snort. “Haven’t you ever seen Game of Thrones, you uncultured swine?”

Bucky’s mouth gaped open, turning to look at Steve before going back to stare at Clint. “Uncultured swine? Really?”

Clint just shrugged, flicking his wig dramatically. “Yes. Now if you need me I will be defending the wall from the hordes, but just remember Barnes,” his voice dropped lower. “Winter is coming.”

Steve let out a bark of laughter as Clint swished his cape and made his grand exit to the liquor table. “What on Earth do you see in him,” Sam asked, clutching his own sides as he laughed.

Natasha just shrugged, taking another sip of her drink, her eyes following her boyfriend’s back across the room. “You may not like the costume, but you should see what he looks like out of it.”

Sam’s eyes flew shut as he pressed his hands to his ears. “You can’t say things like that Nat. I will never get that image out of my mind!”

Bucky threw his head back as he laughed at his friends and that’s when he saw it. An Ouija board is set up on the coffee table and yeah, they need to be doing that right away. Pointing like an excited child, Bucky pulled on Steve’s sleeve, interrupting his conversation. “Steve, we have to go do the Ouija board.”

“Aw, come on Buck you know that stuff is all made up,” Steve grumbled, because it was just a rouse people used to try and get cheap thrill. It was definitely not because he was a little afraid of it. Nope, definitely not scared.

Completely ignoring Steve’s protests, Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him across the room to get a closer look. The board was made of thick wood, ornately decorated, and judging by the wear and tear, it wasn’t new. “Woah Stevie, don’t let the spirits hear your bad attitude.”

Steve sat down on the couch next to his bouncing boyfriend with a huff. Bucky was way too adorable when he got really excited about something. “There’s no such thing as spirits, and even if there was, they’d have better things to do than hang out and talk to drunk people at a party.”

“Psh, I am not drunk,” Bucky said as he tugged the table closer to them. “And spirit guides are totally real Steve.”

Tangled up on the couch, Bucky’s skin was warm against Steve’s arm and yeah okay, maybe this wasn’t the worst idea. “Fine, how does this work.”

Bucky’s face lit up, grinning ear to ear as he leaned in to brush his lips against Steve’s. The kiss was soft and over far too soon but it was enough to banish the last of Steve’s doubts. He had yet to come across anything he would not do to make Bucky happy.

“Put your fingers on your side of this piece here.” Bucky pulled the small wooden planchette closer, indicating where Steve should hold on. “Now we ask the spirits questions and they’ll guide the pointer to spell out the response, easy as pie.”

Steve let out a small snort of disbelief. “You mean you’ll push it to whatever you want to say.”

“Steven Grant Rogers I am shocked and offended that you would ever insinuate that I would do something like that!”

 Steve rolled his eyes and knocked his shoulder against Bucky’s. “I’m sorry I wounded your honor Buck.”

Bucky let out a soft harrumph, but the effect was tempered by the smile that never stopped tugging at his lips.”I’ll let it slide this once. Now,” he cleared his throat. “Oh noble spirits, if you are present please guide us in our quest.”

Steve couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter. “If they can even hear you over this music.”

“They’re spirits Steve; I think they can get past a little thing like music. Now, what should we ask?”

“You can’t really be serious.”

“Of course I am, now shush up you.” Bucky cleared his throat again, apparently trying to focus on the task at hand. “Oh honorable spirits, can you please tell my dumb boyfriend that you are here.”

The small planchette began to move, steadily crawling towards the top, left corner. Bucky’s fingers were soft and warm against Steve’s and for a moment he forgot about how silly the whole situation was. The small pointer paused over the word ‘yes’ and Bucky broke out in a triumphant grin. “I told you Steve!”

“Whatever Buck, I know you were pushing it,” Steve grumbled, telling the nerves he was feeling to calm down. It was just a stupid toy.

“Oh ye of little faith. Spirit guides please tell us who has the better costume.” Steve rolled his eyes as the pointer began to move again. This question had an obvious answer, and it wasn’t Steve.

One by one, the pointer paused over individual letters, jerkily moving around the board while their fingers rested on it. “Hah! It spelled Bucky!” Bucky let out a whoop, turning to make a face at Steve. “The spirits have decreed it Steve, sorry.”

At this rate, Steve was going to pull a muscle rolling his eyes at the ridiculous man next to him. “No shit Buck, have you looked at yourself in that thing? You should be illegal.”

Bucky’s eyes twinkled mischievously in the dim lighting as his lips twisted in to the crooked smirk that always made Steve a little weak in the knees. “You gonna arrest me officer?”

“I might if you keep acting up,” Steve replied, willing his voice to remain even, lest it betray the shiver of arousal that shot down his spine.

“Well in that case,” Bucky’s eyes dropped to look at Steve’s lips as Bucky’s tongue darted out across his own.

“Are you- are you done with the stupid board then?” Steve could feel his cheeks flush and his body lean closer to Bucky’s on pure instinct.

In flash the moment was over as Bucky remembered what they had been doing. “Of course not! I have so many more questions!”

 Cursing himself for the reminder, Steve put his hand back on the wooden planchette. Anything to make Bucky happy.

“Oh mystical spirit guides,” Bucky began, getting more and more theatrical with each question. “What should Steve do in the future?”

The disc began to move, settling for a moment over the letter d before jerking across to r-a-w. “Wow, that’s so specific,” Steve grumbled.

“Shush, they’re not really equipped to write out detailed paragraphs here pal. Oh most prestigious and intelligent spirits, what are Clint’s chances of ever getting laid in that costume,” Bucky called as his friend walked by the couch. The pointer moved, this time forcefully under Bucky’s push up to land on the word ‘no’. “Ah, bad luck buddy.”

Clint rolled his eyes and punched Bucky on the shoulder. “I think Nat’s the only one who actually gets a say in that.”

Natasha grinned, raising her glass in a salute. “You’re damn straight.”

“Okay gross,” Bucky grumbled.

“That’s what you get for bringing it up in the first place.” Steve took a sip from his beer to cover his own grin.

“Yeah whatever.” Never one to be put down for long Bucky turned his attention back to their game. “Oh most illustrious spirit guides, what should I do in my life?”

The wooden planchette began to jerk across the board spelling out f-u-c-k. A mischievous grin broke out across Bucky’s face. “I’m sorry oh wise spirits, could you be more specific?”

Steve rolled his eyes as the ‘spirits’ began to spell again; he had a feeling he knew where this was going. “S-t-e-v-e. Hmm what do you think they meant by that Stevie?”

“Gee Bucky, I’m not sure. I’m not the resident expert on spirit guides like you are.” Steve put on his most innocent grin.

“You’re right, we should probably clarify. Oh spirit in the sky, are you saying I should fuck Steve later?” The pointer moved across the board to rest over ‘no’. “Hmm, that’s odd. Oh most noble and trustworthy spirit guide, are you trying to tell me I should fuck Steve _now_?”

Steve didn’t even have to watch as the pointer moved across the top of the board to answer ‘yes’. Bucky grinned up at him, taking his fingers off the planchette to ghost his fingers across Steve’s thigh. “Well Steve, you heard the spirits.”

“More like I heard your dick,” Steve snorted, although he couldn’t deny the goose bumps that were forming in the wake of the brunet’s touch.

Bucky feigned shock, raising a hand dramatically to his heart. “Why Steve I am shocked. We have been communicating with the souls of those who have gone before us. They can’t lead us astray, it’s against their ghostly contract.”

“Their ghostly contract?” Steve arched an eyebrow, trying to play it cool as Bucky’s fingers ghosted up his sides to rest on his chin.

“Yup,” Bucky replied, his lips popping over the ‘p’ and god, were his lips always that pink and soft looking?

“I’d hate for them to be in a breach of contract.” Steve could feel himself giving in and decided to ultimately stop fighting it as Bucky’s eyes flickered down to linger on his lips.

“It is completely vital that we follow the spirit guide’s advice Stevie.” At some point during the last few minutes, Bucky had gotten much closer, his breath ghosting over Steve’s skin as he spoke.

“I hear it’s really bad luck to ignore a ghost.”

Bucky chewed on his lip as he nodded, his eyes flitting from Steve’s eyes to his mouth before repeating the process. “It’s the worst luck,” he breathed before sliding his hand around to the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him in, crashing their lips together. This time the kiss was heavy and passionate and spoke of the sexual tension that had been building between them. Steve let out a low grown as Bucky’s tongue slid against his lips, desperately seeking access, before baking away and standing up.

A crease formed in Bucky’s brow as he looked questioningly up at Steve. He could see the early stages of hurt at a perceived rejection and Steve quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, tugging him off the couch. “Well come on then Buck, you heard our spirit guides.” With a wink he was off, making his way through the crowd of people towards the back staircase and if he had a little extra sway in his hips, then that was all for Bucky.

Bucky was quick to run after him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s skinny waist once he caught up. Taking advantage of the added height the stairs gave to his boyfriend, Bucky began to lick and nip and the nape of his neck, leaving a small trail of red marks that Steve would kill him for later. Until then, it was worth it to hear the small gasps that escaped Steve’s lips as they awkwardly made their way upstairs while keeping as little distance between their bodies as possible.

Once they were around the corner at the top of the stairs Steve flipped their positions, pushing Bucky up against the wall and attacking the buffet of skin on display. It was times like this when Bucky’s frankly ridiculous costume had some serious perks. As Steve licked a fat strip over Bucky’s nipple he let out a low moan, grateful that the party downstairs was loud enough that they didn’t have to worry about being caught.

“Fuck, Stevie,” he gasped as the blonde sucked the small nub in between his teeth, grazing over the sensitive flesh with just enough sharp edge to make Bucky weak at the knees. He might have five inches and over fifty pounds on Steve, but Bucky loved this. Loved being pushed around by the little firecracker. Loved being caged in by the hard lines and sharp angles of Steve’s body.

 While Roman Gladiator costumes certainly had the benefit of getting his boyfriend hot and bothered, they did not do much to hide Bucky’s growing erection. The small skirt was tenting up in a way that would have been embarrassing if Steve hadn’t dropped to his knees the moment he noticed. Bucky let his head fall back against the wall and let out a choked cry as Steve ducked under the fabric and pulled his aching dick free from his boxer briefs.

The sight of Steve, on the ground in a _fucking uniform_ , head bobbing back and forth underneath that damn skirt as he swallowed down every last inch of Bucky’s cock was almost his undoing right there. Steve pulled back to lick across the tip of Bucky’s dick, letting his tongue dip in to the leaking slit as his fingers slid to brush against Bucky’s perineum. Hands fisting at his sides, Bucky punched the wall gently, as he tried to think about anything, anything besides what his incredible boyfriend was doing in between his legs. If he didn’t get it under control he was going to blow his load embarrassingly quick.

“Steve, ah- fuck! Steve, baby stop!” Bucky gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to stave off his building orgasm.

Steve looked concerned as he ducked out from underneath Bucky’s skirt, but when he caught a look of the brunet’s expression he grinned. It was _that_ kind of problem, he could work with that. “Problem?” His grin turned in to a smirk as he stood, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand

Bucky whimpered before pulling Steve in, desperate to taste himself on Steve’s flushed and swollen lips. It was heavenly and suddenly Bucky was pushing off the wall, backing in to the first room they came across. It was dark when the door fell open and Steve fumbled for a light switch, less willing to take the chance on tripping over something than Bucky was. Spoilsport.

The first room at the top of the stairs was apparently Natasha’s office. She worked some sort of super secret government job that she refused to reveal the details of but apparently it meant she had to bring her work home some days. A large mahogany desk was pushed up against a large window. Tall bookshelves ran around two of the other walls while the remaining wall was covered head to toe in mirrors and a long brass bar. Oh, not just office, but make-shift dance studio. Steve often forget Natasha used to be a ballerina, considering she was so terrifying now.

“Nat will kill us,” Steve protested weakly as Bucky began to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

“Only if she finds out,” Bucky replied, his words mumbled against Steve’s neck where he was busy making a matching pattern of marks.

“She’ll find out, she knows everything,” Steve whined, but as Bucky’s teeth nipped at his earlobe he knew that he was gone for. Nothing, including the apocalypse itself, was going to pull him away from Bucky now.

“I don’t have anything”, Bucky realized as he pushed Steve’s shirt on to the ground and began to tug on his belt.

It was Steve’s turn to give the burnet was wicked grin as he reached in to his pocket, pulling out a condom and a few small packets of lube. “A proper officer is always prepared.”

“Oh thank fuck, because I really have to fuck you where I can see your expression in the mirror.”

Steve whimpered as Bucky fisted a hand around his cock through his underwear, letting his trousers fall to the ground. Struggling to hold on to what limited thought he had left, Steve kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants before leading them across the room to the mirrored wall.

Only attached by three small buttons, Bucky’s skirt was off in a heartbeat, joining Steve’s abandoned clothing on the floor. He had already kicked off his sandals when they got inside so that he was left only in the fabric gauntlets around his wrists and the briefs that were tugged down under his flushed dick. “God, Steve look at you,” he breathed, stepping back to take in the sight of his frankly incredible boyfriend.

Steve was leaning against the brass railing; his pale skin flushed a rosy pink with arousal, pupils blown wide in cornflower blue eyes, the tip of his dick poking out the top of his underwear, straining to be released. He was breathtakingly beautiful and Bucky wasn’t sure how he ever got this lucky.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve looked enough now get over here,” Steve grinned, pushing his underwear off and wrapping his empty hand around his aching dick, eyes fluttering at the touch.

Let it be said that Bucky Barnes never had to be told twice, at least not when it came to touching Steve. In a flash he was across the room, his own briefs around his ankles and kicked free so that they were both completely naked. The blaring music pounding against the floor beneath their feet and if they listened they could hear the clamor of voices of their friends but none of it mattered. Up here, they were in their own perfect little world.

Steve pressed the packets in to Bucky’s hands as he pulled the brunet down in to a kiss, letting his mouth fall open. Bucky eagerly licked inside, searching out every last inch of Steve’s mouth, swallowing his gasps and moans. Bucky tore open the first packet, letting the others drop on to the wooden floor so that he could slick up his fingers with ease. When Bucky’s fingers ghosted across Steve’s ass his eyes flew wide in surprise. Where there was normally just soft skin, he felt a small latex ridge.

“Are you fucking serious?” He moaned as he traced around the flat bit of latex.

Steve’s grin was positively wicked as he turned, putting his back to Bucky and spreading his legs, leaning against the metal bar so his ass was pushed up on display and fuck, there it was. The flat end of a plug was pressed flush against Steve’s entrance, bright blue against the pale flesh. Bucky thought his knees might actually give out from under him as he realized that Steve had been planning this, or if not this then _something._

Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s lower back, fingers splaying across the arch as he slowly pulled the plug free. Steve let out a moan, letting his forehead rest on the mirror in front of him as Bucky quickly slid in three fingers. God, he was already so loose around Bucky’s fingers, it was almost too much. Turning his fingers and crooking them just so, Bucky grinned as Steve whimpered and pushed back in to his touch.

His dick was throbbing as he pulled his fingers free and grabbed for the condom that he had tossed on to the floor. As he rolled the latex over his skin, Bucky let out a small groan. The friction felt so good after the small eternity that had passed since Steve had had his mouth around him. Ripping open another packet of lube, Bucky quickly slicked himself up and lined himself up with Steve’s eager hole.

As he carefully pushed inside, Bucky caught Steve’s gaze in the mirror, their eyes locking as he slid in to the hilt, and _oh fuck_ , Steve was just loose enough that he could slide easily inside while still being so fucking tight and hot around him. Steve pushed his hips back, silently begging Bucky to move.

Gripping Steve’s right hip in one hand, Bucky slid his other up to cover Steve’s grip on the bar as he gave a shallow thrust. In the mirror, Steve’s face contorted in pleasure but his eyes never left Bucky’s. The extra angle was incredible as Bucky began to thrust his hips faster. He had never gotten to see Steve like this before, splayed open in front of him, face expressive as Bucky pounded in to his body.

Panting, Steve let his head drop back against Bucky’s chest as his free hand left the bar to fist over his cock and _lord have mercy_ was that a sweet sight to see. It was all too much and Bucky knew there was no way he was going to last much longer. Not with Steve’s soft whimpers in his ear, his muscles clenching around Bucky every time he brushed against the blonde’s prostate, and the sight of the small artists hand fisting his cock.

“You look so incredible,” Bucky whispered, turning his head so his mouth brushed against the shell of Steve’s ear as he spoke. He wanted desperately to sink his teeth in the soft flesh of Steve’s shoulder but he couldn’t bring himself to break their heavy gaze. Steve’s blue eyes, dark with pupil blown wide, bore in to his and the connection was more intense than anything Bucky had felt before.

“Look at you Stevie, how have we never done this before. You look so beautiful spread out like this. Take my cock so good.” Steve let out a broken cry that Bucky knew meant he was close. His hips snapped up, harder, faster, as Bucky chased his own orgasm. “Fucking perfect baby. You were made for this, more gorgeous than any of that damn art in your books.”

Steve’s soft whimpers grew in to one long cry as his body shuddered, his climax threatening to knock him over as he spilled come over his fist. Bucky lost it as Steve’s walls clenched around him, it was all too good, too much and he couldn’t help but bury his face against Steve’s bony shoulder as he gave one, two, three final thrusts, his orgasm punching out of him with a loud shout, “Steve!”

As soon as he was convinced his legs would actually hold his weight, Bucky slipped out, leaning back against the bar as he tried to catch his breath. Steve groaned, leaning over to pick up his underwear and wipe his hands clean before picking up the blue plug that Bucky had tossed on to his discarded pants. With a smirk, Steve placed his free hand on the rail and leaned over, his ass on full display as he carefully inserted the plug back in to his slick and used ass.

Bucky whimpered, his cock giving a twitch of interest at the sight. “Are you fucking kidding me?” This little punk was going to be the death of him.

Pulling on his pants, Steve’s grin just grew, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “I guess your spirit guides knew what I had planned for tonight after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> See what I mean? Craziness. Ahh, day 3 down! 9 more to go! Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, I added a bonus chapter to yesterday's fic! Damn crate feels!
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and for leaving such wonderful comments. I absolutely adore reading your thoughts and they make my week. I've already gotten so much great support for these little Halloween fics and you guys are just the best.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths about these losers or watch me cry over the Age of Ultron trailer! I'll see y'all tomorrow!!!


End file.
